cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spellbound Hex
Spellbound Hex Nation: Dark Zone Lore: The Spellbound Hex is a clan consisting of the Dark Zones greatest and most powerful magical beings forming under their name to become the greatest clan in the Dark Zone Specialty: Using abilities to either retire a unit lower their power or retire units and/or lower the vanguards power unless opponent discards a card (Hex) Keywords Hex: An ability that changes depending on the givers grade (0&1=Discard a card or the unit is retired only, 2=Lower power of the unit by 5000 until end of your turn, 3=Retire the unit and one other unit or discard 1 and retire another unit only or lower power by 5000 until end of opponents turn unless you discard 1 and retire a unit only) This skill activates during the opponents end phase and is removed during opponents next draw phase. With the arrival of the stride phenomenon Hex evolved to include stride Hex (Stride Hex is a skill where during your opponents Stride Step when the opponent pays the cost for Stride your opponent may discard 1 card, if he/she does not your opponent cannot Stride) Arcana: An ability where if your opponent has a specific number of units with the Hex ability the unit becomes Arcanic until the end of turn. Units Grade 0 * Prodigy Magician, Maaya * Black Magic Dracokid (Critical) * Young Magician, Quince (Draw) * Mythical Beast, Chimera (Critical) * Mystic Healer, Jibril (Heal) Grade 1 * Enchantment Warlock, Drake * Magician Guardian Dragon * Young Magician, Karron * Trickster Mage, Presto Grade 2 * Deception Warlock, Strife * Magician of Life, Yui * Magician of Death, Yuu * Mythical Beast, Hydra Grade 3 * Mystic Beast of Wisdom, Tarot * Lord of Hex, Don Dave Legion Arc Grade 0 * Young Mystic Warlock, Kamlock Grade 1 * Mythical Beast, Fenrir * Magic Circle Summoner, Lester Grade 2 * Forbidden Arts Prodigy, Kadabra * Surprise Curse Magician, Finnagus * Magician of Black Magic, Shada * Reinforcement Warlock, Grent Grade 3 * Magician of Forbidden Arts, Mystic Don Dave * Wise Forbidden Arts Master, Alakazam G Arc Grade 0 * Strange Hex Sage, Prenton * Vast Knowledge Magi, Epizoon * Skeleton Archer of Black Magic (Critical) * Spirit Sage, Sevon (Draw) * Mystic Life Magi, Alika (Heal) * Magic Master Prodigy, Rachel (Critical) * Resurrection Arts Dragon (Stand) Grade 1 * Rampaging Dragon Wizard, Garen * Cursed Steed, Shadow Mane * Necromancy Familiar, Danny Boy * Disciple of Hex Master, Beletork * Alchemy Wizard, Zorro * Eclipse Shield Arts Dragon * Mystic Chain Forger Dracokid * Spirit Sage, Tetoro * Crash Quill Magi, Gin * Blade Illusionist, Cyril * Potion Fusion Alchemist, Hiran * Sword Magi, Exion Grade 2 * Resurrection Magi Prodigy, Harrison * Necromancer Prodigy, Dorothy * Magical Death Magi, Siri * Black Magic Magi, Steven * Cursed Black Magic Familiar, Welsh * Mystic Hex Professor, Gerugno * Grand Magic Princess, Frill * Duel Wield Magi, Axion * Spell Seal Trap Mistress, Ferris * Mystic Labyrinth Explorer, Nindo Grade 3 * Resurrection Arts Master, Tsukikage Eclipse * Mystic Shadow Sage, Don Dave Duos * Spellbound Cursed Warrior, Increed * Necromancer Flame Wizard, Yang * Escape Artist Illusionist, Ganathor Grade 4 * True Ruler of all Magic, Runestone Don Dave * Glorious Necromancer Master, Zerrack * Supreme Alchemy Grand Mage, Ethan * Moonlight Shrouded Hex Master, Don Dave "Zero" * Destiny Hex Chain Magician, Roulette Mist Dragon * Illusionary Hex Sage, Gandan * Hysteric Hex Sage Dragon * Mist Chain Master, Corrack * Hex Devour Dragon Category:Clan